<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pumpkin, Pumpkin by syzygy_mellifluous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857660">Pumpkin, Pumpkin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/syzygy_mellifluous/pseuds/syzygy_mellifluous'>syzygy_mellifluous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fall Fun, Fluff, Pumpkin carving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/syzygy_mellifluous/pseuds/syzygy_mellifluous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There aren’t many things that can shock Eugene anymore, as he’s learned to expect the unexpected with Rapunzel. Though, coming home to an apartment full of pumpkins is always a fun surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pumpkin, Pumpkin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy October! While I absolutely hate Fall (cold weather + less daylight, yuck), Halloween is my favorite holiday. I planned to write a couple of fics this month to help me “embrace” this season and this is the first. I really didn’t think that I would finish it in time but I pulled it off by the skin of my teeth. Enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had become a habit for Eugene to expect the unexpected whenever he returned home to the apartment that he shared with Rapunzel. It wasn’t unusual for him to walk into some type of elaborate feast for dinner, though he wasn’t sure where she found the time or energy to cook after a full day of work. It was equally as common for him to walk and find Rapunzel completely enthralled in one of her many hobbies, completely focused on the task in her hands and nothing else. Expecting the unexpected had become the norm. </p>
<p>And yet, he would occasionally find himself surprised, nonetheless. Like the chilly, early October evening when he walked into an apartment full of pumpkins and gourds of various sizes. It was impossible not to laugh and shake his head at the sheer absurdness of it.</p>
<p>“Hi, Eugene!” Rapunzel called as she walked past the entryway to the apartment.</p>
<p>“Hi, Sunshine,” he called back, as he shrugged out of his jacket and hung it up on the hooks by the door. He dropped his bag on the floor next to their shoes and tossed his keys onto the console table before walking into the apartment. Rapunzel was standing by the sink, cleaning off one of the pumpkins with a damp towel, and he observed for a moment from the living room before walking up to the crowded counter and taking a gourd in his hands. “Now I’m not up to date on current events, so tell me - did they just discover that pumpkins have the same monetary value as gold?”</p>
<p>She turned around to roll her eyes at him. “Very funny.”</p>
<p>He hastily placed the gourd back on the counter and raised both of his hands in surrender, playing along. “What do I know? Maybe pumpkin farming is where the real money is, these days. </p>
<p>“<em>Eugene</em>,” she warned playfully.</p>
<p>“You know I’m just messing around,” he chucked. “A man walks into an apartment full of pumpkins and - wait, that sounds like the start of a bad dad joke. <em> Anyway</em>, I guess the burning question is: what’s with all the pumpkins?”</p>
<p>“So some of them are for carving -”</p>
<p>“Uh huh,” he interrupted, leaning onto the counter and cradling his face in his hands.</p>
<p>“And some of them are for pumpkin pies -”</p>
<p>“I see.”</p>
<p>“Even though I’ve heard canned pumpkin is better for pies -”</p>
<p>“Mmhmm.”</p>
<p>“So I’ll have to do my own test to find out. Ooh! Pumpkin bread too!”</p>
<p>He was nearly drooling, now. “Sounds amazing.” </p>
<p>“Just generally for baking, you know?”</p>
<p>“Totally,” he nodded.</p>
<p>“And I’m bringing the gourds with me to work tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Gotcha!” He remarked, standing straight up and clapping his hands together. “It all makes sense now.”</p>
<p>She smirked at him. “You know, you’re a bit of a pain sometimes.”</p>
<p>“Moi? <em> A pain</em>?” he teased, dramatically gasping and placing a hand over his heart. </p>
<p>“Eugene, I -”</p>
<p>But in a flash, he was on his knees before her, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her side. Unable to complete her thought, she patted him on the head as he begged, “Could you ever forgive me?”</p>
<p>He looked up at her and she cocked an eyebrow. “Are you done?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” he laughed, standing up. </p>
<p>“You are the most dramatic person I’ve ever met, in my entire life,” she said matter-of-factly, though her voice was laced with humor. </p>
<p>“I do have a flair for the dramatics, don’t I?” He smirked. “It isn’t everyday that my fiancée decides to buy out the local pumpkin farm and I <em> have </em> to take advantage of that. Don’t be surprised when I start breaking out the pumpkin puns.”</p>
<p>She wagged her finger at him. “Save them for the weekend. I want an entire day, at the minimum, dedicated to carving.” </p>
<p>“Kind of rich coming from the only person in the room who’s artistically inclined. I’m probably going to end up cutting a few triangles and a smile into mine. But, I’ll be sure to clear my very empty schedule,” he assured her.</p>
<p>“Much appreciated.”</p>
<p>“Now, I don’t know about you, but I am <em> starving</em>. I’ll pick up some takeout?”</p>
<p>“Yes, please!” </p>
<hr/>
<p>Though he was still half-asleep, Eugene had the strangest feeling that he was being watched. His body was still begging for sleep, but he couldn’t shake the sensation so he cracked open an eye. Sure enough, someone <em> was </em> staring at him - Rapunzel.</p>
<p>“Morning!” she called, chipper as ever. </p>
<p>He groaned in response, burying his face in the pillow. “What time is it?”</p>
<p>“Seven.”</p>
<p>“I’m going back to bed,” he said, his voice muffled by the pillow.</p>
<p>Her hand came down on his shoulder and she gently squeezed it. “I thought your schedule was wide open for pumpkin carving?”</p>
<p>“It is. At a <em> decent </em> hour.”</p>
<p>“Seven is decent! Look, the sun is up and everything!”</p>
<p>“I am <em> not </em> ready to be elbow deep in pumpkin guts at seven in the morning, Sunshine. Try again around noon,” he yawned.</p>
<p>“Aw, come on. I’ll make you breakfast!”<br/><br/>“Don’t try to bribe me with food,” he warned, finally turning to face her. “Knowing you, you’ll make some pumpkin pancakes or something.”</p>
<p>“Is that a thing?” she asked excitedly, as if his idea was a stroke of genius. She grabbed her phone, and seconds later, she had an answer. “It <em> is </em> a thing!”</p>
<p>He chuckled. “Did you really expect anything less? This entire part of the year has become synonymous with pumpkin spice lattes. The real question is, what <em> can’t </em> be made with pumpkin?”</p>
<p>“Pizza,” she answered, without skipping a beat. “Pumpkin pizza sounds gross.”</p>
<p>He wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Revolting.”</p>
<p>Instead of answering, she looked at him with wide eyes and pouty lips, very obviously trying to convince him to get up. </p>
<p>“<em>Fine</em>,” he remarked, kicking the sheets off of his body. “You win. But I am going to take a <em> delicious </em> nap later and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”</p>
<p>She clapped her hands together a few times in victory. “Yay! Pumpkin time!”</p>
<p>“Pumpkin time,” he mimicked, in a less than enthused voice.</p>
<p>“Brighten up, Eugene! This is going to be fun.”</p>
<p>He followed her into the kitchen and sat on one of the stools at the counter. Somehow, she had already managed to set up their work station with tools and of course, the pumpkins.</p>
<p>“What time did you do all of this?”</p>
<p>“Five,” she answered, climbing onto the chair next to him.</p>
<p>“You got up at five o’clock in the morning on a Saturday? What is wrong with you, woman? Do you <em> ever </em> sleep?”</p>
<p>She clicked her tongue. “I was excited.”</p>
<p>“The only time I ever willingly get up this early is to catch a plane to a nice, warm beach vacation.”</p>
<p>“I can’t help that we get excited about different things,” she giggled, picking up one of the carving tools.</p>
<p>“You’re always up early. I think you’re just excited about life in general,” he pointed out.</p>
<p>“I am,” she nodded. </p>
<p>“Now, is this a competition? Because if it is, you’re going to run circles around me.”</p>
<p>“Not a competition,” she assured him. “I thought they would look nice on the balcony, or maybe we can even put them in front of the door on Halloween so people in the building will know that we’re giving out candy.”</p>
<p>“I hope I don’t crush your dreams, but there aren’t a lot of kids in this building. Didn’t we only see two trick-or-treaters last year?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” she frowned for a moment, though it quickly vanished. “But maybe this year will be different!”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” he chuckled, picking up a tool of his own. “Now, where should I start? I have a simple, yet traditional design in mind.”</p>
<p>“You have to start at the top,” she answered, matter-of-factly. “The insides have to come out before you can carve anything into the pumpkin.”</p>
<p>He snapped his fingers in approval. “You’re absolutely right.”</p>
<p>They both began to work silently, carving circles around the stems of their pumpkins before pulling out the seeds and fibrous strands.</p>
<p>“Don’t throw away any of the seeds,” Rapunzel warned. “I’m going to toast them later.”</p>
<p>“You got it, Sunshine.”</p>
<p>After their pumpkins were thoroughly cleaned out, they began to work on carving the outer portions. It didn’t take Eugene long to draw out his design with a marker, and carve it out, as he wasn’t being meticulous with it and was only using one tool. Rapunzel’s design, on the other hand, was very elaborate and time-consuming, and it was apparent that she was taking advantage of all the tools she had purchased.</p>
<p>“How’re you making out?” he asked, when he had finished working on his.</p>
<p>“Oh, I still have a while to go.”</p>
<p>“I’m done, I think.” He turned the pumpkin to face her; he’d carved two triangles for eyes, an upside down triangle for a nose, and a big wide grin with a few square-shaped teeth. </p>
<p>“It’s so cute!” she squealed. “I love the little teeth.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” he chuckled. “I told you that it was going to be classic. Can’t go wrong with a few basic shapes.”</p>
<p>“It’s adorable. I absolutely love it.”</p>
<p>“If you don’t mind, I’m going to take my nap now. Wake me up when you’re finished,” he said. “Unless I wake up first, in which case, I’ll see it when you’re done.”</p>
<p>“Sweet dreams.”</p>
<p>Instead of going back to the bedroom like he had initially planned, he decided to crash on the couch instead. He relaxed into the soft cushions and within a few minutes, he was soundly sleeping. In the meantime, Rapunzel continued to work hard on her creation, utilizing different techniques to create the image that she desired. With a lack of distractions, she placed her full attention on finishing, sticking her tongue out in concentration. When she was finally satisfied with the way that it came out, she relaxed her shoulders in relief and let out a bated breath.</p>
<p>She jumped off of the stool and wandered into the living room. She wasn’t entirely sure how much time had passed and Eugene was still peacefully sleeping, but he <em> had </em> told her to wake him up when she finished. So, she tiptoed over to him and gently shook his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Eugene,” she whispered. “I finished carving my pumpkin.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? That’s great,” he mumbled sleepily.</p>
<p>“Do you want to see it?”</p>
<p>“Mmhmm,” he nodded slowly, his eyes finally blinking open. </p>
<p>“I’ll go get it!” </p>
<p>She skipped back to the kitchen and grabbed her masterpiece before returning to the living room. He was sitting up now, rubbing at his eyes with his hands.</p>
<p>She placed it on the coffee table. “Ta-da!” </p>
<p>Somehow, she had managed to carve an image of the two of them into the pumpkin. He wasn’t quite sure how he did it, but it looked <em> just </em>like them.</p>
<p>“Wow...I’m seriously impressed,” he remarked in awe. “You even got my nose right!”</p>
<p>“Of course,” she giggled.</p>
<p>“How did you do that?”</p>
<p>“So basically, I took a photo of us and converted it to grayscale so it would be easier to see all of the lights and darks. And then I printed it out and poked a bunch of tiny holes around our faces and stuff, and then I had to cut out some places and shave down the flesh in other places, and eventually it turned into this!”</p>
<p>“You did an amazing job. I really can’t believe that you turned us into a pumpkin.”</p>
<p>She grinned. “Wait until I put a candle in it! It’ll look even nicer when it’s illuminated.”</p>
<p>“I really don’t know how you do it,” he chuckled. “It’s beautiful, though. I love it and I’m sure the neighbors will too. It’ll really give ‘em <em> pumpkin </em> to talk about. See what I did there?”</p>
<p>She simply shook her head, smiling widely. “You’re very clever.”</p>
<p>“Now that all of the carving is done, I have to ask - when were you planning on testing out that pumpkin pie theory you mentioned? I know that I’m not much help in the kitchen, but I can’t get the thought out of my head.”</p>
<p>“How about we start with some pumpkin pancakes? Because you haven’t eaten breakfast, yet. I can make the pies later.”</p>
<p>He clapped his hands together. “Another reason why I only have <em> pies </em> for you. Look, I did it again!”</p>
<p>“You’re the <em> pun-king</em>, Eugene,” she smirked. “Now, come help me clean up the kitchen so we can get to baking.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>